


Kitsune

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sonic Mourns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: "Don't stop running, Sonic...not for me. Not for anything." Oneshot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Kitsune

_Kitsune_

He was always strong, until that day…..

The doctor stood before him, a solemn look of sympathy and apology foreshadowing his monotone, business- ready face. The news he told changed his life.

The blue hedgehog was left in his bed, crying for hours. His loud sobs echoing around the otherwise quiet room. The stars and moon outside his window tried to comfort him with their light, but his blue silhouette still trembled alone. His kitsune wasn't going to make it.

* * *

He sat on the sofa, with Tails lying down on the end.

Their eyes were both teary.

"Tails, we've traveled so far together…This is the end of the road…"

"Sonic, don't stop running for me. Not for anything…"

"I'll try buddy."

"I miss you…"

"Tails, I'll miss you more."

Then, Tails took a sharp, hard breath.

"Goodbye." Were the heart- wrenching words.

The word, once used as a farewell, was now a bullet.

It shattered the hero's heart.

The cold tears didn't stop. Not ever, it seemed.

"I miss you, buddy. Bye…"

Tails was dead.

Three words, formed a fact like no other.

He was gone.

And, like the wind, Sonic had left his spirit to wander for his old self.

* * *

Sonic stood, years later, at the foot of a tree in the forest.

That was the meeting place of Tails and him.

He nearly smiled.

Tails had met a different Sonic…where was he now?

He found him there.

"Where have you been?" he asked his former self.

"I've been waiting for you to bring me back."

They shook hands.

"Never leave again."

"If you'll remember…."

* * *

"Sonic, don't stop running for me. Not for anything."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to keep reminding everyone that this is an old work of mine. I would have written it differently otherwise.


End file.
